


Beginnings

by astaria51 (winged)



Series: This Jet Black Feeling [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Thursday
Genre: Community: yeahchemical, Crossover, Early in Canon, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crossover100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged/pseuds/astaria51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>After a night of conversation, entrenched in love and war and politics and sexuality, Gerard still can't put a finger on what it is that hovers over them waiting, like the sweep of soft wings</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> For yeahchemical's crossover100 challenge. This filled 001. Beginnings.

Gerard knows, the first time that Mikey introduces him to Geoff over the noise of surrounding conversation, that this is not any ordinary introduction. It's in the air; gray-green eyes lifting to meet hazel ones, a quiet but enthusiastic hello exchanged. A second hand reached forward to clasp his outstretched arm: something that's not quite a handshake and not quite a hug, something that feels ancient and significant. It's in between the words, the way their eyes meet, the way the room disappears, and the way it doesn't. He can feel his stomach twist softly when he feels eyes on him, and he stares at the ground to avoid both the attention of the crowd and Geoff's easy glance. He doesn't quite know how to interact, tabbed as part of a pair.

After a night of conversation, entrenched in love and war and politics and sexuality, Gerard still can't put a finger on what it is that hovers over them waiting, like the sweep of soft wings, or the presence of ozone before a storm. He can feel the air crackle.

He lies awake that night, feeling that same energy flutter in his chest. A bird beating its wings against his lungs, trying to get out.

The same feeling returns at a concert in Geoff's basement, Thursday opening for a band he doesn't know the name of. They've gone, he's been assured, from awkward and stumbling to a recognizable name. "This time last year, half these kids wouldn't have known that Geoff was the one whose basement they were in," Mikey adds, grinding a cigarette under his Converse and looking up at the stage as Tim plugs in the bass.

Later, after screaming lyrics he barely knows along with a hundred others, feeling that somehow he is known and understood, Gerard realizes why everyone and their brother is in love with this scrawny angular boy. Then he realizes with a sudden jolt that he is too.

Gerard has never been the kind of boy who thinks that gender doesn't matter. Mikey has come home before, done with a night of partying, just as likely to smell of aftershave as perfume. And yet somehow, this doesn't make him gay, or even _bisexual_ (Mikey, he knows, would die at the thought of being this brand of trendy): it just makes him unparticular. And recently, one of Geoff's acolytes; because he's heard often enough from Geoff that gender is too important and what matters is personality.

For Gerard, it's always been girls, before. He analyzes this -- was there ever a phase of crushing on male friends? He can't remember. Girls seemed like the obvious choice. He's fantasized about them, kissed them, dated a few. He prefers girls with hourglass figures, and so it seems ridiculous that he's obsessing about someone made entirely up of angles.

He does anyway. The time he spends alone in his room, drawing or writing, seems suddenly lonely, when before it was just others who ascribed this to his life. He finds himself initiating trips out to Geoff's house, meeting him at comic book stores or being the one to suggest they go to concerts. His drawings lose any trace of organic shape and become angular, gray, bleak.

In the mirror, he appears even more round and dark to himself. Chubby and slothful where Geoff is lithe and constantly moving, useless where Geoff is purposeful.

"You know," he says to Geoff one day over comics (he is the villain to Geoff's hero, the antithesis), "I've been. Well. I've been thinking I might start a band."

Geoff grins, and he looks down and smiles.


End file.
